joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Giga Bowser
"ROAR!"-Giga Bowser '' Summary A Transformed Version Of Bowser When You Beat His First Form In Super Smash Bros Melee He Is More Bigger Than Before And More Powerful Than His First Form That The Player Defeated Before. Powers and Stats '''Tier:' At least 7-B Name: Giga Bowser Origin: Super Smash Bros Melee:'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAaQwv9kGp0 '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Strength Flight Fire Manipulation Extreme Strength Increased Strength Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Invulnerability, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Transformation Size Manipulation Attack Potency: 'At least City level '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Striking Strength: '''At least City Class '''Durability: '''At least City level '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Genius '(Is The King Of The Koopas) '''Weaknesses: '''He Moves Slow And Is A Easy Target. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target But This Attack Has Increased In Strength. * Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements and it also increased its power. * Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The occasionally shown have an electric or fiery effect and more powerful. * Metal Bowser: '''Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times and is increased in attack power. * '''Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes and is more powerful. * Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls and has increased in attack power. * One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser and is more powerful. * Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well and is more powerful in attack power. * Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites and does more damage. * Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents and is increased in power. * Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes and is more powerful. * Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents and is increased in attack power. * Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target and is increased in attack power. * Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds and is increased in attack power. * Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix and has increased its strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Sans2345 Pages